Heredero Original
by KageofDemons18
Summary: Issei descubrirá que su herencia va más allá del tiempo


Después de su combate contra Raiser Issei descubrió que todos los demonios son iguales, unos manipuladores y traidores, su vida cambia después de la muerte de sus padres a manos de los demonios durante su muerte Iseei descubre más acerca de su legado como sucesor de los 7 pecados capitales.

 **[Compañero te encuentras bien].**

D…Ddraig no se suponía que esto debía ser así, después de todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada ahora me doy cuenta que todos los demonios son iguales.

-Slap- Maldito esclavo como te atreves a interrumpir mi boda con Raiser.

Pero yo pensé que…

Pensaste que un demonio de clase alta como yo iba a amar a un reencarnado como tú no me hagas reír no pudiste ni siquiera ganar contra un Phenex antes que te hizo pensar que lo ibas a hacer ahora.

Buchou yo… -Y pensar que este es el actual sekiryutei no es más que un debilucho y mi plan para separar a Raiser de Rias es un fracaso dijo con pesar el mao Lucifer a su reina.

Issei no sabía más que hacer, su corazón no soportó tanto que decidió irse sin decir nada mientras los otros nobles se reían del castaño.

Pensando que todo lo que pasó se había terminado cuando regresó al mundo humano, pero se equivocó tan solo su infierno había comenzado.

En el patio detrás del OCR se encontraba Issei siendo torturado por sus supuestos amigos los cuales disfrutaban haciéndole sufrir, y se reflejaba en el rostro de Akeno la cual con una sonrisa lasciva disfrutaba los gritos de Issei.

Yuto con sus espadas cortaban a Issei una y otra vez mientras Asia lo curaba para que no muriera desangrado.

Koneko lo golpeaba con su fuerza en el estómago dejándole con moretones los cuales iguales a las heridas de espada eran curados por Asia.

Después de perder todo Issei se encontraba solo, los del consejo estudiantil lo miraban con odio e incluso se había recorridos rumores malos acerca de Issei siendo odiado por todos en Kuoh dejándolo sin nadie y en soledad.

Los padres de Issei se encontraban en casa conversando acerca del cambio de actitud de Issei y por qué Asia abandonó la casa.

No crees que deberíamos hacer algo para animar a Issei-kun ya sé qué tal si nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar de Tokio o al extranjero dijo .

Me parece una buena idea de seguro le encantará después de todo se le ve triste desde hace unos días.

Tock.

Tock.

Tock.

De seguro es Issei dijo el padre mientras abría la puerta pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar una chica con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo púrpura ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda.

Buenas noches se encuentra Issei Hyodou.

No, pero se le ofrece algo señorita.

-No, pero esto no tomará mucho tiempo dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras lanzaba una bola energía al padre de Issei quien cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre, cuando su esposa salió a mirar que sucedía pego un grito de terror al ver a su esposo muerto.

Ho! Con que aquí estabas dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras intentaba escapar pero no pudo dar más de 4 pasos antes de sufrir el mismo destino de su esposo.

Mientras Issei se encontraba corriendo a su casa ya que se encontraba con hambre **[Socio siento incremento de magia en tu casa]**.

Acaso es la perra pelirroja dijo con odio en sus voz al referirse a la pelirroja gremory.

 **[NO es la energía de la reina del clan Phenex].**

Una vez que escucho las palabras de Ddraig Issei corrió hacia su hogar solo para encontrarse con su padre tirado en el suelo.

AHHHHHHHH!

MAMA!

Cuando entro hacia la cocina su sorpresa fue ver a la Reina de Raiser tomando el té tranquilamente mientras su madre se encontraba sangrando.

Ara! Si es el pequeño dragón espero que disfrutes de los últimos momentos de tu vida ya que serán los últimos.

P…Por qué? Ellos, ellos no formaban parte de nada eran simples humanos no les bastó con humillarme ahora esto dijo con la voz apagada y lágrimas en los ojos.

Simplemente sigo órdenes de mi rey y su esposa de seguro Raiser-sama me compensara por esto dijo con un tono lujurioso.

Yubelluna había lanzado un orbe con energía demoniaca hacia Issei haciéndole sangrar, nunca serás una carga para nosotros fue lo último que escucho antes de caer.

Una vez que la mujer abandono la casa Issei se arrastraba hacia su madre la cual seguía sangrando.

Mamá estas bien espera que trate de conseguir ayuda dijo con desesperación en su voz el castaño mientras su madre lo veía con las pocas fuerzas le quedaban.

I…Iss…ei no importa al menos me reuniré con tu padre dijo con una voz débil.

Discúlpame por meterte en esto nunca debí haber aceptado aquella cita por eso sucedió, nunca espere que esa puta pelirroja me haya traicionado.

No…no tienes…la cul…lpa de esto, estamos orgullos de que hayas sido nuestro hijo ahora estarás solo pero recuerda que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti Issei.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Una energía azul, negra, roja, verde, celeste, blanca se desprendía del cuerpo de Issei las cuales se combinaron creando una energía negra-rojiza mezclado con filos dorados demasiado potente haciendo que el clima en Kuoh cambiara a una tormenta.

-En algún lugar del inframundo-

Un joven el cual estaba sentado en un trono en un castillo casi en ruinas el cual unos sellos se activaron reconstruyendo todo a su paso.

Mi señor se ha sentido una energía en el mundo humano la cual está causando grandes estragos cerca de su origen.

Ya es hora mi sucesor ha despertado, es hora que el poder de los verdaderos reyes demonios y no unos imitadores este en el inframundo.

Yusunke anda al mundo humano y trae a mi sucesor, y demostrar a todos que olvidarse de quienes fuimos fue un error que nunca debieron cometer.

Hai mi lord.

Issei se encontraba con los cuerpos de sus padres los cuales estaban cubiertos por esa energía que poseía.

Juro que haré que se sientan orgullosos de mí, nunca más sucederá esto a otras personas.

Así se habla Issei-sama fue una voz detrás de Issei el cual era un anciano que vestía una túnica blanca sobre ella se encontraba una especie de poncho y una sandalias negras.

¿Quién eres tú?

Mi nombre es Yusunke y he venido por parte de mi señor que me pidió que lo llevara ante su presencia.

 **[Compañero ve con él de seguro tiene que ver con tú energía ya que esta energía existió en el pasado pero se creía extinguida]**

(Estas seguro Ddraig no quiero confiar en nadie pero si me sirve como venganza en contra de los demonios lo haré).

Issei-sama entre en este círculo por favor lo llevaremos directamente con mi amo.

-Inframundo-

Mi señor eh traído lo que me solicito dijo el hombre abriendo las puertas que salían al trono en un cuarto oscuro.

Bien puedes irte yo me encargo desde aquí, anda a preparar su habitación.

¿Quién eres y qué quieres conmigo?

El del trono levantó su Ki haciendo temblar a Issei **No me hables así mocoso que no estoy de humor con tus juegos.**

Te he traído para informarte que te he escogido para que seas mi sucesor, ya que eres el único de la familia que ha podido activar mi sangre después de tantos siglos.

Que familia, yo fui reencarnado mi familia eran simplemente humanos que murieron por los demonios.

Nuestra familia era un gran clan que existió incluso antes de los 72 pilares de desgracia que se hacen llamar demonios fuimos nosotros los 7 príncipes del pecado que incluso hizo que los Maous existan.

No entiendo no eran los 4 Maous quienes fueron los primeros demonios en el inframundo.

No cada uno de nosotros les dimos un regalo a cada Maou para que nos representen e incluso cada demonio tiene una parte de nosotros.

La ira.

La avaricia.

La lujuria.

La pereza.

La gula.

La vanidad.

La envidia.

Cada una de nuestras representaciones y título pero con el paso de los tiempos los proclamados Maous nos dieron la espalda olvidándonos en el tiempo.

Por eso quiero que tomes nuestro poder y te conviertas en nuestro sucesor, incluso podrías vengarte de los que te lastimaron.

NO!

¿Cómo de que no?

Quiero derrotarlos con mis propios poderes y no algo dado ser mi propia persona y no una marioneta de alguien.

Ha! Con ese poder que tienes no puedes ni siquiera defenderte de un mísero Phenex que te hace pensar que ganaras.

Me esforzaré no dejaré que el sacrificio de mis padres sea en vano me vengare a mi modo sin tu ayuda.

 **Mocoso que te dijo acerca de tus juegos, mírate ni siquiera una pizca de mi Ki y ya estás de rodillas, como quieres luchar de esa manera.**

NO ME RENDIRE!

 **Bien mocoso si me logras dar tan solo un golpe te dejaré ir pero si no lo logras aceptaras mi trato.**

 **[Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost], [Boost] (dragon shoot)**

Issei jadeaba por el uso de tanta energía cuando el muro de humo se disipo se encontraba el mismo hombre sentado sin ningún rasguño.

 **Eso es todo patético ni siquiera eso te ha ayudado como quieres vengarte si con solo esa técnica te defiendes.**

No importa ganare, entonces el desconocido sacó sus 14 alas las cuales eran negras como la noche eso dejó desconcertado a Issei ya que los únicos que tenían alas negras eran los ángeles caídos.

No estas alas son las de los verdaderos demonios, alas con las que también puedes luchar sin importar que es lo que hagas nunca serán destruidas.

Está bien entrenaré y luego mostraré porque con mi familia nunca se debió haber jugado, y menos despreciar.

Issei después de haber dicho esto se desmayó, suspirando la sombra salió del trono mostrando la imagen de un hombre que no ha de estar en más de sus 20 años pero se le notaba que estaba muy enfermo.

El desconocido vestía con una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros y una cadena que salía de sus bolsillos junto con unos zapatos negros.

-Issei Midscape-

Issei se encontraba en un lago de lava en el cual estaba al frente suyo su compañero el emperador dragón rojo en todo su esplendor.

 **[Crees que es buena idea entrenar con él después de lo que nos contó].**

No lo creo pero aun así voy hacerlo, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados después de todo lo que me hicieron.

Ddraig puedes ayudarme en entrar en Balance Breaker quiero ser digno del título que viene con tu nombre, esta vez no voy a correr ante mis enemigos lo juro ante mi nombre Hyoudo Issei "El Heredero de los Pecados Capitales".

 **[Cuenta con ello socio no vamos a acobardarnos ante el peligro y buscaremos las mejores parejas para tu Harem].**

Bien dicho socio sabía que en esas duras escamas tuyas se encontraba un pervertido que esperaba florecer no te preocupes lo haremos.

 **(Solo espero que me escojas también Issei-kun)** pensó Ddraig pensando si sería ya el momento indicado para revelar su verdadera forma.

-7 años después Inframundo-

Issei se encontraba luchando en un cuarto con las simulaciones de varios de los guerreros más poderosos de toda la historia. Después de 7 años de un entrenamiento donde sudo, lloro incluso lágrimas de sangre logro alcanzar su Balance Breaker y podía mantenerlo activo por el tiempo que él quisiera.

Aprendió estilos de combate mano a mano donde podía desarmar a cualquier persona que aunque sea nivel Maou o superior lo haría con un poco de dificultad. Por parte de Hidoki recibió una espada negra y filosa con la imagen de un dragón en la parte superior incluso puede fusionarle con la Booster Gear.

Con el incremento de sus reservas de magia podía controlar la transformación de su mano y podía mantenerla en su forma humana. Pero tuvo que sacrificar otra cosa para poder incluso no le importo hacerlo.

-Flashback-

Maldición Ddraig porque no superamos el tiempo de transformación después de haber practicado por mucho tiempo no entiendo porque no podemos hacerlo.

 **[Issei creo que tu límite humano no te deja hacerlo existe una manera de que lo logres pero no sé si te guste lo que tienes que hacer].**

Dime compañero que es lo que debo hacer para superar este problema.

 **[Bueno puedes sacrificar otra parte de tu cuerpo sería tu corazón porque el corazón de un dragón no conoce el límite de poder que pueda usar].**

 **[Solo que al tener un corazón de dragón te hará más celoso, incluso más violento cuando alguien trate de dañar a tu pareja].**

No importa si puedo proteger a los que me importan no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

 **[Bien entonces es un trato compañero seremos los más poderosos sin duda].**

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Ya es hora dijo Issei con su rostro serio mientras abría las puertas de la habitación en la que practicaba dejando ver su nueva apariencia, su pelo se volvió una especie de color plateado, sus ojos de color café se volvieron rojos y con la pupila rasgada como la de un dragón.

Con el paso el tiempo incluso perdió el miedo se hizo un poco más sádico en las batallas su regeneración era tan potente que podía ser a travesado por espadas o armas sin siquiera sentir el más mínimo dolor, incluso podía tele-transportarse a altas velocidades.

A su lado se encontraba una chica vestida con una mini-falda y una camiseta blanca con el kanji "dragón" tenía el cabello rojo ojos iguales de rojos con la pupila rasgada, esta chica era Ddraig ahora conocida como Scarlet aún recuerda como la conoció.

- **Flashback-**

 **[Socio podemos hablar en tu mindscape es algo importante]**

Que sucede Ddraig? pregunto Issei extrañado por el nerviosismo que sentía en su tono de voz.

 **Veras te acuerdas que te hable de tu harem me…MEPREGUNATABASIPUEDOESTARENDENTRO…** espera que me dijiste no creo que haya escuchado correctamente.

 **Me…preguntaba si podía estar en tu harem…bueno si no quieres no pasa nada** dijo con algo de tristeza y algunas lágrimas tratando de caer.

En una nube blanca se encontraba una chica de cabello y ojos rojos su cuerpo era como el de una diosa caderas anchas sus curvas eran perfectas, que hacían juego con su piel de porcelana y unos voluptuosos pechos copa E que harían a cualquiera babear por ella.

D..Ddraig? eres tú? Como, cuando, ¡woow! Eres hermosa dijo con sinceridad y con una sonrisa algo pervertida que alegraba ver como su socio reaccionaba de una manera positiva hacia su cuerpo.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Issei es hora de que regreses al mundo humano dijo Hidoki con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tu entrenamiento ha sido completado no tienes más que hacer más que vivir tu propia vida, todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece y nadie puede quitártelo.

Gracias no olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí te prometo hacer orgulloso su legado como el nuevo príncipe del infierno.

Con esas palabras Hidoki se desvaneció y las partículas de luz entraron en Issei dándole más conocimientos de muchas cosas incluidas habilidades que eran prohibidos por los Maous debido a su alto peligro al realizarlo pero para Issei podía hacerlas sin necesidad de nada.

-Mundo humano-

En el mundo humano había pasado apenas 7 meses desde que Issei había desaparecido, sin que a nadie le haya importado.

En el camino de las calles de Kuoh se encontraban dos encapuchados quienes se encontraban recorriendo el camino platicando acerca de su misión.

Irina cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te fíes de los paganos que no saben nada de Dios.

No es eso es solo que me acuerdo de mi amigo de la infancia que después de tantos tiempo no lo eh visto.

No te preocupes primero debemos hablar con los demonios que controlan esta parte de Kuoh después si quieres lo buscamos.

-Academia Kuoh-

Rayos no pudieron matarlo dijo Rias con enojo mientras conversaba con su prometido Raiser el cual la miraba con odio pero lo disimulaba a perfección.

No te preocupes mi hermosa Rias ya lo resolveremos sin ningún problema es solo un patético reencarnado que no tiene ni siquiera una pizca de lo que significa ser un sirviente.

Tienes razón espero poder acabar con esta situación pronto.

Toc.

Toc.

Rias puedo pasar dijo una voz detrás de la puerta se trataba de Souna Shitori u originalmente llamada Sona Sitri otra de las herederas de uno de los 72 pilares específicamente de la casa Sitri siendo la hermana menor de la Maou Leviathan.

Que sucede Sona pregunto la pelirroja a su rival la cual ingresaba junto con dos encapuchadas, las cuales portaban símbolos que le indicaban que estaba afiliadas con la iglesia.

Cuando Yuuto sintió el aura que desprendían las chicas se enojó ya que la misma aura era las que desprendían las espadas sagradas.

Siento interrumpir dijo Irina mientras ella y Xenobia la cual esta mostraba un mirada neutra mientras examinaba la sala donde se encontraban los 3 demonios de clase alta más sus sequitos.

Qué hacen representantes de la iglesia en mi territorio dijo enojada la princesa pelirroja observando a las exorcistas.

Venimos por parte de la iglesia a investigar un robo.

Las excaliburn fueron robadas de 4 iglesias y el sospechoso se encuentra en esta región del país dijo con seriedad Xenobia.

Y creen que los demonios tenemos algo que ver en este incidente dijo con una ceja alzada.

No sabemos que el que las robo pertenece a Grigori uno de los generales el ángel caído Kokabiel, el cual al parecer trabaja con unos cuantos exorcistas callejeros.

¿Y están asumiendo que nosotros nos aliaríamos a ellos para robarles no es correcto?

No, pero los altos mandos quieren que no se entrometa en este caso que es nuestra responsabilidad ese es aceptable verdad hermana del Maou Lucifer.

Si sabes quién es mi familia de seguro tienes buenas conexiones con el alto mando.

La hermana menor del Maou Lucifer, la hermana menor del Maou Leviathan y el heredero del clan Phenex son nombres que se escuchan alrededor de la iglesia.

Incluso la persona con el título de Sekiryutei el cual se nos indicó que era sirviente de Gremory pero sé que aquí no se encuentra.

Ese inútil de Hyodou no merecía ese título si incluso no pudo jugar bien el jugo de clasificación, ni siquiera sé porque lo reencarné ya que sin su Sacre Gear no es nada dijo con brusquedad la pelirroja.

Irina al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de la infancia se emocionó pero cuando escucho el resto simplemente la fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero ya me voy a hacer cargo de él cuando lo vea dijo mientras Irina se sentía como si algo en ella se rompía pero decidió callar hasta saber la verdad, mientras Xenobia veía como su compañera comenzaba a llorar así que decidió por terminar con la plática entre ellos.

Bien eso es todo nos retiramos solo espero que recuerden nuestra advertencia dijo Xenovia seriamente justo cuando estaba a punto de salir dos personan entraban por la puerta uno era un joven de cabellos plateados y una chica de cabello pelirrojo que parecería hermana de Rias.

Quien son ustedes? Pregunto la pelirroja con seriedad mientras los demás se ponían en su pose de batalla.

Que sucede Buchou? Es que su adorado peón no puede visitar a su ama o es que no esperabas que estuviera con vida dijo con una sonrisa.

Maldito grito con furia la Gremory mientras en su mano se encontraba una bola del poder de la destrucción, Akeno tenía electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, Kiba y Koneko se ponían en guardia el uno con sus espadas y el otro con unos guantes de batalla.

Vaya recibimiento que tengo buchou pensé que se alegrarían en verme hahaha, eh! Issei olfateo la habitación cuando un olor conocido se le presentó ¿Irina?, fijándose con la mirada se acercó a uno de los encapuchados cuando miró a su amigo de la infancia.

I…Irina eres una chica? No puede ser creía que eras un chico hehe no pudo continuar cuando una bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos desde atrás pero Issei simplemente extendió su mano y la agarró luego para sorpresa de todos comenzó a comérsela.

Puaj que asquerosa flama tienes Yakitori, eso es la peor llama que he comido Scarlet-chan me regalas un poco de tu fuego dijo con una sonrisa mientras la chica asentía y lanzo una llama la cual Issei comió con gusto. AH! Son las mejores llamas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver al chico comer las llamas tanto que se olvidaron de la chica pelirroja, después de unos minutos Riser al ver la chica decidió tratar de quitársela al Sekiryutei.

Hey preciosa porque no vienes conmigo y te olvidas de este clase baja, puedo darte muchas cosas que él no podría tu solo tienes que pedir y será tuyo.

¿Lo que yo quiera?

Lo que quieras dio Raiser mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Bien lo que quiero es que me dejes sola y no me dirijas la palabra con Issei-kun es suficiente dijo mientras le agarraba su mano y la apretaba en sus pechos.

QUE TIENE ÉL QUE YO NO TENGA dijo con enojo tengo dinero, poder, hermosas mujeres, un título.

Pues aunque Isse-kun no tenga dinero a nobleza él es un chico que no dejaría que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro, bueno eso si tuviera amigos pero aun así hay cosas que no se pueden decir.

Issei-kun eres un demonio? Fue la pregunta de Irina algo triste al ver a su único amigo de esa manera.

No fue mi culpa Irina-chan pero yo no soy como los otros demonios, yo soy independiente y sin ataduras.

De que hablas Issei tu eres de mi propiedad dijo Rias con enojo ante el ex-castaño intentando castigarlo con las piezas del mal, pero para sus sorpresa no había ninguna cuando alzo su mirada Issei sonreía triunfalmente.

¿Buscas esto Gremory? En las manos de Issei se encontraban sus 8 piezas de peón las cuales fueron evaporadas por las manos de Issei.

Si eso es todo me retiro dijo Issei regresando a mirar a las chicas exorcistas si quieren les invito a mi hogar para conversar.

Alto dijo la voz del rubio del séquito Gremory quiero un duelo, que dicen.

Quién eres tú para pedirnos tal cosa exclamo Xenovia.

Tu sempai solo que yo fui un fracaso dijo con tono seco pero con una sonrisa falsa.

Bien "Senpai" dijo con orgullo la peliazul saliendo junto con Irina Issei y Scarlet, en unos minutos se encontraban en el pateo de atrás el cual reconoció Issei poniéndose algo nervioso pero una mano lo hizo calmarse.

Shhh! Todo saldrá bien Isse-kun no te preocupes dijo la pelirroja con cariño hacia su pareja.

Gracias fue el pequeño susurro del chico peliplata.

Ambas chicas se habían puesto en posiciones de combate las cuales dejaron notar las espadas que portaban.

Hahaha fue el sonido de unas risas Xenovia vio que el que se estaba riendo era el caballero de Rias Gremory.

¿De qué sonríes?

Es que la cosa que más quiero destruir se encuentra al frente mío no puedo ser más que feliz dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

Cuando muchas espadas salieron del suelo intentando empalar a la chica ¿Sword Birth?

Estas espadas tienen el odio de mis compañeros, Xenovia esquivaba los ataques del rubio casi sin ninguna dificultad mientras Kiba se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso. Acercándose hacia donde yacían sus espadas cogió dos de ellas.

¡Quema! y ¡Congela!

Dicho agarró sus dos espadas intentando dañar a la usuaria de la excaliburm pero cada vez se esquivaba, de un solo tajo destruyo ambas espadas y clavando en el piso destruyéndolo formando un gran cráter.

No tome esta espada a la ligera sempai dijo con burla la chica.

Mientras tanto Issei, Scarlet e Irina se encontraban conversando de su pasado cuando un grito les llama la atención solo para ver a Kiba caer ante el roce de la espada dando como victoria a Xenovia la cual se había puesto nuevamente su capa y guardado excaliburm destrucción en sus vendas.

Asia se encontraba curando a Kiba el cual estaba en el suelo viendo con odio al grupo de la iglesia, Akeno veía como Issei simplemente se iba sin regresarles a mirar junto con las chicas cuando intento sentir su poder vio que estaba suprimido.

Gremory fue la voz de Issei dile al Lucifer que el pecado ha vuelto a su trono, él sabrá lo que significa lo que dije.

Dicho la advertencia Issei y los demás desaparecieron en una fisura que Issei hizo con el tajo de su espada la cual se cerraba una vez que todos los integrantes cruzaron.


End file.
